The Pain of Relearning
by Jeanka
Summary: Zhane was going to the Daron Sector to visit his older brother, but fate had something else in mind. (Plz R&R)
1. Reconnecting

Reconnecting  
By: Jeanka  
  
"For his bravely in the face of incredible odds, we present this award to Lt. Zhane Silverman of KO-35," the speaker's words were drown out by the clapping after his last name.  
  
The silver ranger stood and walked from the astro rangers table to the stage and accepted the award. The speaker sent him back down and continued praising other rangers for their efforts during the Countdown.  
  
Zhane took his seat next to Andros. "This is great," whispered Andros with a smile. His best friend smiled back.  
  
The rest of the ceremony went the same with twelve rangers from different teams and six civilians being honored. Afterwards, the astro rangers returned to the orbiting space station where they were staying and celebrated. Andros ordered Banina, a drink with an affect similar to caffeine, for everyone. Commander Kinwon of KO-35 sent up an expensive dinner for the ranger in tribute to Zhane.  
  
Finally, it was late enough and the ranger agreed to go to sleep. Once everyone was inside their rooms and the lights were off, Zhane got out of bed and went out into the main room. He had slept in his flight suit so there was no need to change. Silently, the silver astro ranger left the room and teleported to the surface.  
  
He landed in front of a large elegant building that was housing the officials that hadn't gone back to their planets yet. Zhane flashed his morpher to the guard as he went inside. The lady at the registry desk happily directed him to Kinwon's room. Quickly, Zhane climbed the stairs to the second story. Three guards stood outside the commander's door. Again Zhane flashed his morpher and the guards allowed him to enter.  
  
Immediately after stepping through the door, he heard the familiar sounds of his parents fighting. "How could you let him spent time with them?!" shrieked his mother.  
  
Zhane guessed by the context of the argument that his father had just gotten home. "He's a grown boy," his father replied.

"So, you keep telling me, but if you don't remember, I haven't seen my son in three years. So I wouldn't know," said his mother. "Remember, you wouldn't let him leave the battle field and wouldn't let me anywhere near it."  
  
"Now Kilna, don't start with that. He loves you. You know that," said his father.  
  
"No Kinwon, I don't know that!" shouted Kilna. "Because I haven't seen my son. He's probably forgotten about me by now."  
  
"I haven't forgotten you, mama," said Zhane quietly as he stepped forwards.  
  
Kinwon and Kilna spun around to see there son standing in the entry way. "Zhane!!" cried Kilna and they embraced. Kinwon smiled broadly.  
  
Zhane pulled away to look at his mom. They hadn't seen each other in three years. "I missed you," he promised.  
  
"I know," she said standing three heads shorter than him. "I missed you too."  
  
"See, everything worked out," said Kinwon.  
  
Kilna glared at her husband. "You're not helping," she stated. "And you're ruining the moment."  
  
"I think you did that on your own," muttered Kinwon as he walked into the main room.  
  
"Come on, Zhane," Kilna said as she lead him over the main room. The family sat down.  
  
"So, Zhane," said Kinwon. "What are you're plans next?"  
  
"Well, Zarkin asked me to stay with him in the Daron sector, so I thought I would do that," said Zhane.  
  
"When did you talk to Zarkin?" asked Kilna.  
  
"Last week, after Dad called him and told him to call me," said Zhane regretting what he said the second it came out.  
  
Kilna snapped to look at Kinwon. "You talked to Zarkin and didn't tell me!" she screeched.  
  
"He was busy," Kinwon defended himself.  
  
"Then why did he call Zhane?" demanded Kilna.  
  
Kinwon looked at Zhane for help. "Uh, he couldn't talk long," started Zhane. His mother frowned at him. "And, uh, he wanted to say that he missed the family and wanted to come back for a visit sometime next year. Yeah," he said looking over at Kinwon.  
  
The older man just raised an eyebrow. "I see," said Kilna coolly.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry. I thought that if dad spoke with him than you would have to," said Zhane.  
  
"Well, I guess I can forgive you. When will you be leaving?" asked Kilna.  
  
"When the rangers head back to earth, I'll be going to the Daron Sector," said Zhane softly.  
  
"Tomorrow!" Kilna shrieked standing up. "How could you leave tomorrow? You just got here and you haven't talked to me in three years. Why are leaving so soon?"  
  
Zhane looked over to Kinwon who rolled his eyes and said, "Dear, we're leaving tomorrow too."  
  
Kilna looked fiercely at him. "Who asked you?" she demanded.  
  
Kinwon shut his mouth and frowned. "Mom," said Zhane. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure to visit later."  
  
"Make sure Zarkin is with you," she said agitatedly. "Good night, Zhane." She left for her bedroom.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Zhane.  
  
"Markle left," said Kinwon.  
  
"When?" asked Zhane shocked that he hadn't been told.  
  
"Two days ago," replied Kinwon. "No one has heard from him except the note he left."  
  
"What did it say?"  
  
"Simply that he knew that he had come of age and he had to get out. Something else about being suffocated."  
  
"I can't image why," Zhane said sarcastically.  
  
"Your mother means no harm. She just wanted more love from her sons."  
  
Zhane considered this for a moment. Zarkin was the oldest and he left five years ago. Zhane hadn't spoken to her for three years. Her youngest, Markle, never got really attached to her even through she wanted him to. She loved them all, but had a hard time showing it.  
  
"I should go, before Andros wakes up and starts to worry," Zhane said as he stood up.  
  
Kinwon rose with him and gave him a hug. "We wouldn't want that," he said as they separated. "Call us when you arrive, so we don't worry ourselves."  
  
"I will," promised Zhane. He smiled and went out side to teleport back to the station. Kinwon and his guards followed to the door. Just before leaving, Zhane dropped a note as the beam took him. Kinwon went and picked it up. It was for Kilna.  
  
_ Best to give it to her in the morning_, Kinwon thought to himself as he went back up his room and climbed into bed beside his wife.  
  
TBC


	2. Crash

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers. Forgot that in the last chapter.  
  
Crash   
By: Jeanka  
  
Zhane yawned as a light shined on him. "What do you want?" he groaned and tried to roll away from it.  
  
"Zhane, wake up," whispered a voice.  
  
"I refuse," he moaned and swatted at the light.  
  
"See, I told you not to mess with him," said a clear Mexican voice.  
  
"It's almost noon," Zhane heard TJ complain.  
  
"So, maybe he needs his rest," said Carlos.  
  
"Zhane, wake up," Andros repeated.  
  
The silver ranger creaked open an eye as the light moved away. "What do you want?" he asked inhaling deeply and stretching.  
  
"Is something wrong with you?" asked Cassie clearly concerned.  
  
"No, why?" he asked sitting up.  
  
"It's noon," repeated TJ.  
  
"So? I've slept in later before," stated Zhane.  
  
"You're going to be late," Andros informed him.  
  
"Be late?" asked Zhane.  
  
"Yes," said Ashley. "You going to the Daron Sector, remember? To visit your brother."  
  
"Yes, I know," said Zhane as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. Cassie and Carlos had to move out of the way so he could stand.  
  
"Zhane," said Andros quietly. "If you don't get ready now, you will be late."  
  
The silver ranger nodded and shooed everyone out of his room. Andros frowned as he walked to the bridge alone. Karone had gone off to stay with the Earth equivalent to a cousin and now Zhane was leaving. Ashley had broken his heart and then decided to move back home with the other rangers. Andros, the red astro ranger out of KO-35, would once again be alone.  
  


* * *

The moment of Zhane departure was hard on all the rangers. However, they didn't show him how much it hurt because they wanted him to be happy. For Ashley and Cassie, this meant acting overly happy and excited for him or else the tears would start. TJ and Carlos simply stayed quiet and let the girls do the work. Andros put on his best poker face and wished his best friend luck and blessings.  
  
The silver ranger waved as he boarded a little ship with only two other passengers. None of them had been to keen on him riding with many people even though Zhane liked the idea. He watched out the window as the ship pulled away from the station.  
  
"Sir," called the pilot.  
  
"Yeah, Gerri?" called Zhane looking up into the cockpit ahead of him.  
  
The older man turned slightly to catch his eye. "Why are you leaving?" he asked.  
  
Zhane had expected a question like this one. He had known Gerri and his companion, Winsom, for years before the attack on KO-35. Gerri had seen the friendship between Zhane and Andros. This didn't make sense why Andros wasn't coming too.  
  
"I need to see my brother," replied Zhane.  
  
"That's the only reason?" asked Gerri.  
  
Zhane shrugged. "Yeah, maybe not."  
  
"Want some cookies?" Winsom asked totally obvious to the others' conversation.  
  
Zhane smiled and took one. "Thanks," he offered and bit into it. He was surprise to taste chocolate.  
  
"I got this stuff from your pink friend. She said she couldn't eat it," announced Winsom.  
  
Zhane made a face at that. It wasn't like a girl to give up her chocolate. Suddenly, he felt the ship accelerate. "That wasn't me," cried out Gerri taking his hands off the controls as the ship began to steer itself. "Communications are being jammed."  
  
Zhane reached for his morpher when Winsom screamed. The ship flew into a shock wave that threw the occupants out of their seats. The silver ranger slammed into a wall and lost consciousness. Winsom was thrown into Gerri's head and both blacked out. The wave sent the little ship tumbling towards a small backwater world. The power failed. Then, the lights flickered and the computer registered the ground. It took control and guided it to a safe landing .Once it determined that it was safe on the ground, the doors opened as all systems shut down.  
  
TBC


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: The Skyship reference is from Andromeda and I don't own it.  
  
Confusion  
By: Jeanka

His eyes opened and his head hurt as they tried to adjust to the sunlight that was shinning into the room. "Where am I?" he asked out loud as he tried to sit up.  
  
"The planet Valic," a tiny voice replied.  
  
He frowned and looked around for the source, but he didn't see anyone. "Who's there?" he asked.  
  
A young woman rose from where she had been bowing on the floor at the edge of his bed. "I am Jeava Kaglon of Valic. How can I serve you?"  
  
He looked at her confused. "Why do you serve me?" he asked carefully.  
  
"You came from the darkness. I serve you as custom requires," she said. "The legends say that a man will come from the darkness and be our Paramount."  
  
"Your what?" he asked.  
  
"Paramount," repeated Jeava. "Our leader."  
  
The man said nothing as he leaned back trying to get farther under the covers of the bed he was laying in. He had no idea where he was, or who he was. And what was the darkness? "What do your legends say that the Paramount is supposed to do for you?" he asked.  
  
"Defeat our oppressor, Titian of KO-35," said Jeava. "He rules our land with hate and terror."  
  
The man ran a hand threw his short blond hair. To his knowledge he had never heard of that man before, but the name filled him with hate. "Where can I find him?"  
  
"Oh no," she cried. "You can not leave. If he finds you, he will capture you like he did to your companions!"  
  
_Companions?_ He couldn't remember anyone else. "What did he do with them?"  
  
"They are in a secure unit. We couldn't get to your Skyship fast enough, but your friends had hidden you before they were taken away. And they left this for us to give back to you when you woke up," she said handing him a metal square box. Black flaps opened when he squeezed two triggers on the sides. Jeava looked fascinated, but the man gave the appearance of being confused.  
  
"Thank you," he offered.  
  
"I must tell Micko you are awake. Please remain here, Paramount," she said running out of the room.  
  
The second she was out of the room, the blond man jumped out of bed and slipped out of the room into the hallway. He avoided everyone he saw and made it to the lowest level of the building he was in. no thing made sense to him. The walls were all white and the corridors all looked the same to him.  
  
"Paramount," a deep voice made him freeze in place. "Where are you going?" He turned to see a large man wearing a red robe with black trim. He arms were neatly folded over his large belly.  
  
"What do you want with me?" he demanded backing away from the stranger.  
  
"Listen to me, sir. No harm will come to you. I realize this must be very confusing for you, but let me assure you, everything will get better. Tell me," he said gently stepping closer to the frightened man. "What is your name?"  
  
The blond man thought about it. Only one name can to his mind. "Andros," he replied. The name made him feel good and cared about.  
  
"Oh dear," the man frowned. "Well, then you really are the Paramount. Lord Titian wants you dead above all else. If he were to learn that you are here, he will have our heads. I beg you not to leave until we come up with a plan. Come, Andros. Meet the Assembly."  
  
The large man and Andros walked down several corridors until they reached a large door guarded by two men. One of the men opened the door and allowed them to enter. Once inside, Andros could see seats filled with people of all different statuses. The other man led him to the center platform and called for silence.  
  
"My brothers and sisters," he began. "I, Micko, present to you the Paramount. Andros." Micko pulled Andros to the front of the platform and had him wave to the cheering crowd. "In time, he will deliver us from the grip of Lord Titian and give us liberty!"  
  
The crowd cheered louder and Andros gave them his best artificial smile. He had no idea what was going on. After the speech, Micko introduced him to the leading members of the Assembly. There were fifteen senior members and two customary representatives. Dinner was served after that and then Micko decided it was time to retire for the evening.  
  
Jeava was waiting for Andros when he arrived at his room. "I had your sleep wear lying out and water run for your soak. Is there anything else you'll need, Paramount?"  
  
Andros shook his head and Jeava left. Falling onto the bed, exhaustion brought on by confusion took over him and he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Look at that," a voice whispered. "The poor boy."  
  
"Shh, Kalona," Jeava's voice replied from the crack in the door. "He'll hear you."  
  
"Wouldn't be all bad," replied Kalona. "He does look amazing."  
  
"Leave him alone," pleaded Jeava. "You'll probably scare him away before he could even start to try to save us. It's bad enough Titian has his friends."  
  
"I wonder why Lord Titian wants this boy dead so badly. It has to be a personal grudge, but over what?"  
  
"I don't know, nor do I want to find out," replied Jeava backing away from the door. "Come on. There is still work to be done and I won't do it alone."  
  
"Ladies," Micko said coming up to them. "I have good news. Titian has agreed to release his compains to us."  
  
"In exchange for what?" asked Jeava.  
  
Micko smiled at her. "The Head of a Traitor."  
  
Jeava inhaled sharply. "Phantom."  
  
TBC


	4. Others

Author's Note one: Thank you Myriah for the reviews. And here is the next chapter.   
  
Author's Note two: If you have any good chapter title ideas for this story, please let me know in your review. I'll take the idea for the next chapters off of the title. I can never think of any good ones and the help would be appreciated. However, please don't feel obligated.

Others  
By: Jeanka  
  
"Well, this is just great!" exclaimed Gerri as he paced the length of the secure unit. He shot a look towards Winsom who was busy making dirt piles. "What are you doing?" Gerri demanded stepping on one of the piles.  
  
Winsom looked up, startled. "What did you do that for? That was the tallest one."  
  
Gerri sighed. "Winsom, we need to try and find a way to get out of here. Do you think you can help me do that?"  
  
Winsom nodded and stood up as Gerri began to run his hands along the walls. "Hey, Gerri?" called Winsom.  
  
Gerri rolled his eyes and replied, "What is it?"  
  
"What is this button for?"  
  
Gerri walked over to where Winsom was pointing at a place on the wall. It appeared to be a small red button sticking out of the wall. "That's odd," commented Gerri. Winsom moved to touch it. "Stop," Gerri screamed slammed his hand away.  
  
Winsom recoiled looking hurt. "What?" he cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, Winsom, but you shouldn't touch things you don't understand," said Gerri. He pushed Winsom off the side and regarded the button closely.  
  
"Where is Zhane?" Winsom whimpered.  
  
Gerri frowned at his friend. "I don't know," he said.  
  
"Who does?" asked Winsom.  
  
"I don't know," repeated Gerri.  
  
"Zhane!!" shouted Winsom loudly. Gerri jumped. "Zhane!!"  
  
Gerri thought it best to remain silent for a moment to see if the silver ranger would answer. Winsom was about to call out again when Gerri covered his mouth and harshly whispered, "Listen."  
  
Winsom could hear pitter-pattering, but had no idea why. Gerri, on the other hand, identified them as footsteps. One of the walls slid away and Gerri released Winsom as a young man dress in a green shirt and black pants stepped into the room. Winsom was surprised to see skinny natural green highlights running through his black hair.  
  
"Welcome to Likena, boys," said the young man as his two guards took their place just inside the doorway. "I am glad you could come visit me. Please, let's have a meal together."  
  
"Oh goody," cried Winsom stepping forward to follow. "Food!"  
  
Gerri grabbed Winsom and pulled him back. "We don't want any of your food," said Gerri.  
  
"Tisk tisk tisk," Titian clicked shaken shaking his head. "Come anyway." The guards grabbed the men and trailed behind Titian. He led them to a large room with a huge table filled with food.  
  
"Yum," shouted Winsom and ignoring Gerri ran to the table and grabbed a plate. Titian smiled and had the guards hold on the Gerri as he approached Winsom.  
  
"You know, I was a friend of Zhane's and while you were all here, I was hoping to see him," said Titian in a soothing voice.  
  
"Me too," agreed Winsom. "We got separated and I have no idea where he is."  
  
Titian was careful not to frown. "What happened after the crash?" asked Titian.  
  
Winsom thought about it for a moment. "We woke up and Gerri and I discovered that something had taken over the ship, but we still had sensor readings. They said that people were coming. Zhane was still unconscious, so we put him behind some bushes and tried to get the food and leave the ship, but the bad men came and brought us here," recalled Winsom.  
  
Gerri struggled against the guards, but they held him and covered his mouth so he could not call out. "That is odd," said Titian as he grabbed a piece of blue fruit. "Well, he couldn't have left the planet."  
  
"No, I doubt it. Hopefully Andros, Karone, or Zarkin will come looking for us," commented Winsom as he sat down at a cleared stop at the table.  
  
"Why would Zarkin come after you?" asked Titian moving closer.  
  
"That's where we were going. Zhane was going to visit with Zarkin in the Daron Sector, but we got hit by- something, and crashed here," said Winsom before he tore into the food on his plate.  
  
Titian turned back to Gerri. "I want it to be Andros and you're going to help me," he said and motioned for the guards to remove their hands from his mouth.  
  
"Why would I do that?" spat Gerri. "You killed my daughter and her team. I will not help you murder the last surviving member."  
  
Titian walked up to the older man slowly. "Do you have any idea how much danger you are putting Winsom in?" he asked in a low voice. "He doesn't understand how much power I have over his life. In fact, he does understand much of anything, does he? Zhane and Andros liked him. Do you really want him to die.. horribly and painfully?"  
  
Gerri cursed under his breath and held his head. "Leave him alone."  
  
Titian took that as surrender. "Good. Bring him," he commanded and walked out of the room.  
  
Gerri turned just enough to see Winsom eating. As he watched, his heart began to race as his friend shimmered for a moment and then disappeared.  
  
TBC


	5. Unacceptable Truth

Unacceptable Truth  
By: Jeanka

Jeava wore a frown as Micko came through the door and sat down in the chair across from her. "I can't believe you ordered the Phantom to turn himself in. He's done nothing but help us, and now you want to stab him in the back," she said bitterly.

Micko starred down at the door with shame. "I did it for the prophesy," he said plainly. "If Andros truly is the one to save our world, then the loss of one life is a fair price to pay to save hundreds."

"Are you mad?" Jeava demanded, looking intensely at him with fire in her eyes. "He risked his life for our people more times then anyone but him is aware of. You have to end this. Don't give into Titian. Please Micko, don't."

Micko looked up at her with despair written on his face. "I can't take back a promise like that without risking the lives of everyone in this complex. You know that better then anyone. If you want him to live, you have to warn him about what I have done. It may be his only chance."

Jeava put on a grim face and left the room. Micko followed out the same door much slower. The curtains rustled as the man calling himself Andros slipped out from behind them. He had no idea what they had been talking about, but one thing was clear, no one was telling him anything.

He stepped to the left side of the open door and looking out and down the hall. Navigating this building was getting easier every time he tried. As he passed a large window, he noticed Jeava mounting a strange looking creature. With nothing better to do, he snuck down and followed her on foot. She went quickly through the forest type vegetation, but the trip still took several hours and Andros was convinced that she was going in circles. Finally, she stopped at the mouth of a cave and got down.

She looked back the way she had come before going inside. Andros followed more slowly. Voices could be heard from inside. "Jeava," a male voice said with concern. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to warn you," she returned.

Andros moved closer and the voices got louder, until he could see the makers of the voices. Jeava could be seen standing front of a young, powerfully-built, man. He had light hair and wore mostly black. There was another man sitting on the ground several yards away drawing in the dirt.

"Micko has made a deal with Titian. If you turn yourself in, he will surrender Andros's two companions," said Jeava as he took her hands in his.

"Andros?" the man asked puzzled. Suddenly a flash of realization appeared on his face. "No, not Andros. Zhane, my little brother."

"He said his name was Zhane, and he seemed quite sure of it," she said.

The man smiled at her. "Blond hair, brown eyes, wears silver?" he asked kindly.

"Yes," she said. "But that doesn't make sense. Why would he call himself Andros if his name is Zhane? Who_ is_ Andros?"

The man kissed her fingers. "Because, he has amnesia," he answered. "Andros is his best friend."

"Zarkin, this is all very interesting, but what about his friends that had been captured? Titian won't let them leave."

Zarkin put his arm around her waist and spun her around to face the man playing in dirt. "Just to warn you, he only has the mental capacity of a seven year old. Try to use small words." Jeava nodded as they stepped closer. "Winsom," said Zarkin getting the other's attention.

Winsom looked up from the mud and gave a goofy grin. "Ooo, she's pretty."

Zarkin shook his head with a smirk. "This is Jeava Kaglon of Valic. She is a good friend of mine."

"Oh, that's nice," he said. "Can you make mud pies? I used to make them all the time on KO-27, but Gerri doesn't like to stay on one planet for very long. So, there's never time to make them. Gerri thinks there too messy besides. Gerri doesn't like when I get dirty either. Boy, I miss him."

Jeava looked up at Zarkin for an explanation. "Don't worry, Winsom. Zhane and I will get him back."

"Good," said Winsom before turning back to his work.

"Gerri is his unofficial caretaker," Zarkin said softly as he walked her over to a hot pad his had set up. He had her sit on a rock for a chair while he stood. "He is one of Zhane's friends. I rescued him this morning. Titian is going use Gerri to lure the real Andros here in order to kill him."

"Is Gerri smarter then Winsom? Actually, what's wrong with him?" she asked pointing the other man. Winsom, not paying their any attention, began to hum.

"Gerri was the husband of a Power Ranger. His wife passed on her powers to their daughter, Taline, when she got old enough. Andros was the leader of Taline's team. She was the most beautiful woman on the team and caught the attention of the red and green rangers. Both Andros, red, and Titian, green, fought for her heart. In the end, she chose Andros over Titian, breaking the green ranger's heart and ultimately turning him evil," explained Zarkin. "Titian now seeks revenge on Andros for stealing her. Both men had sworn to kill the other."

"Sounds pleasant," mused Jeava.

"Gerri is a good guy and much smarter then he appears. Everyone thinks he's normal, unlike Winsom. He was just-," he stopped and looked out towards the mouth. "Are you sure no one followed you?"

"Yes," said Jeava following his gaze. "Why? Did you hear something?"

Zarkin didn't answer her. He pushed himself off of the wall and walked carefully toward the entrance, his hand gripping a small ruby that hung on a chain around his neck. Zhane's breathing increased and he knew he had to run, so he did. Zarkin almost cursed as the morph took over and the Phantom Ranger chased the figure that was leaving the cave. Silver flashed into the tree line and Zarkin knew who had been there. The Phantom Ranger hesitated in the doorway.

Zhane was running in the direction on Titian's new military training base. The Phantom Ranger turned to see Jeava and Winsom coming up behind him. "I have to stop him. Will you take Winsom with you and keep him safe?"

Jeava nodded and the lone ranger raced off into the woods.

"Where's he going?" asked Winsom in a weak voice.

Jeava smiled at him. "He has to go save Zhane."

TBC


	6. SAVED

Author's note: If you wish to understand Mental Echoing better, I recommend reading another one of my stories called Not Always. It explains in better detail what it is and how it works.

SAVED

By: Jeanka

Gerri did not like the situation he was in. One of Titian's followers had left him in a dirty cell and he would be surprised if Titian never thought about him again. He had done that unthinkable. Not more then ten minutes ago, he had given in to the green ranger's torture and convinced Andros to come without back up to get Zhane.

He shouldn't have been surprised how quickly Andros agreed. The red ranger was bored. Ever since the Countdown, Andros's work load as the central member of the Power Ranger's Government had dwindled to next to nothing and it was all Andros could do from going crazy.

"Gerri," he heard his name, but dismissed it because no one else with him in the room. "Gerri, snap out of it."

Gerri turned slowly to see a young teenage girl outside of his cell. "Zineen," he hissed as he recognized the girl. But there was no way she could be here. Last he'd seen her, she'd been on Eltare with her father. "What are you doing in here?"

She smiled sweetly at him as he walked up to the bars. "I'm not really here. You're talking to thin air," she said. Gerri gave her a confused look and she giggled at him. "My brother wanted to know what was wrong. DECA said you weren't acting like yourself."

"I'm talking to thin air?" he said, still unable to grasp that comment.

"I'm projecting an image of myself through you, so only you can see me. It's called a mental echoing. It's a mind thing," she explained. "Listen, I don't have much time. Zhane didn't recognize me at all so I need to know what's happened."

"We crashed and got separated from Zhane. For a little while, Winsom and I were in Titian's custody, but Phantom took Winsom out. I'm stuck in a cell in the main building complex, but I have no idea where Zhane is," said Gerri.

Zineen nodded and turned around to look at the type of place he was in. "According to DECA, you're too far underground for her to get a teleportation lock. We'll have to get you out physically and that will take time. How are you being treated?"

"Let's put it this way, I'm surprised Titian let me live. I'm no use to him now. I've served my purpose, so he shouldn't give a care about me," said Gerri.

Zineen's smile sent chills down his spine. He could tell she had a plan. "Don't worry at all. I've got everything covered. However, don't except Andros won't help me. Now that he knows Titian is involved, all his attention will be spent on making him pay for the death of Taline and the rest of his team," she said.

Gerri liked that idea, but chose not to say anything about it. "Where are you?" he asked trying to get a sense where Andros could be.

"Just entered orbit. Sit tight, you'll be out soon enough." She smiled as her image faded.

Gerri breathed deeply and thought of Winsom. The poor guy was probably confused. But, soon Titian may be dead and that was worth the world.

TBC


	7. Pain

Pain  
By: Jeanka

He ran, hard and far. His confusion brought tears to his eyes, but he couldn't stop running. Someone was chasing him. Branches grabbed at him, roots tried to trip him, and the trees closed in around him.

"Zhane!" he heard someone yell at him. It made him run faster. He felt a branch slap against his cheek before a stinging sensation ignited from it. He put his hand up to feel what kind of damage was done only to rewarded with a hand covered in sticky blood.

"Stop!" shouted the man behind him. By the volume of the voice, he knew he was getting closer. Both men ran until the Phantom Ranger tackled Zhane. They rolled on the ground as the Phantom Ranger tried desperately to pin his little brother to the ground. "Zhane, stop fighting me," he said.

Zhane had other ideas entirely. He managed to hit the ranger's head hard causing the ranger to hesitate and giving Zhane to perfect opportunity to break free. Once he was out of the others' grip, he got up and ran in another direction. The Phantom Ranger followed him.

"Zhane," a young teenager said appearing in front of him. "Please stop."

He did, only to pivot to the right and keep going. Suddenly, a fist came flying out of no where and Zhane found himself on the ground. "I do not want to do that again," growled the Phantom Ranger.

Zhane glared up at him. "You can't hurt me. I'm the Paramount," he said.

A strangled laugh escaped as the Phantom Ranger's armor disappeared. "They named you the Paramount? That's a new one," he laughed. Zhane looked up at him hurt and very confused. Zarkin's laugher died. "I'm Zarkin Silverman, Phantom Ranger. I'm sorry I laughed, but you would too after you hear... You know what, why don't I just tell you. I made up the legends about the Paramount. It was supposed to be me. Man, nothing ever works out."

"And I'm Zhane?" asked Zhane quietly.

"That's right. My little brother," agreed Zarkin. "You got a problem with that?"

"Do I have a choice?" muttered Zhane.

Zarkin smiled at him. "No," he answered confidently. "Listen, come back with me to my cave and I'll answer any of your questions as best I can. And we may even get your cheek to stop bleeding." He offered his hand.

Zhane took it reluctantly. They started to walk back to the cave when Zarkin gave him a funny look. "What?" asked Zhane a little nervous.

"What _did_ you run into?" he asked.

"Why?" asked Zhane getting worried.

Zarkin looked straight ahead. "I'll put it this way. Don't excepted to date anytime soon."

Zhane remained quiet for the rest of the trip while Zarkin kept talking about this girl that he was getting serious with. He kept bring up their mother's opinion on mixed blood, but Zhane didn't concentrate on it. Finally, they arrived at the cave and Zarkin led him inside. "Okay, you sit here and I'll find something to clean you up," he told Zhane as he went to a distant part of the cave.

Zhane sat and a minute later Zarkin came back with some bandages and ointment. "Sorry this isn't Megaship quality, but I'm not Andros," Zarkin said kneeing in front of him as he twisted off this cap.

"Tell me about this Andros person," Zhane requested as Zarkin got ready to put the ointment on his face.

"Okay, he's your best friend, though I have no idea why. Our mother hates people with mixed blood and Andros is mixed. So, don't ask me how or why you met. Just accept that you did. Anyway, you both are Power Rangers. Two of the best Power Rangers ever, I might add. He lives on the Astro Megaship mark II. Um, honestly, I don't know that much about Andros," said Zarkin.

"Ow," Zhane jumped back at the stinging of the ointment.

"I'm sorry," said Zarkin as Zhane backed away. "I told you this wasn't the Megaship. Where is Andros when you need him?"

"In orbit," answered a voice.

Zarkin spun around to see Zineen standing behind him. "Since when?" he demanded.

Zineen blinked. "Wow, Andros was right. Two minds is much harder than one," she said breathlessly.

"Zineen," Zarkin said irritated.

"Not that long," she answered slowly. Mind touching of any kind was very dangerous. She had to make sure both of them could hear her without hurting either of them. "But, here's the problem. Gerri is in a cell in the main complex too far down for a teleportation lock. I'm going to get him out without any help from Andros. And Andros is going after Titian."

Zarkin looked at Zhane and made an executive discussion. "I'll help you get Gerri. Zhane, you get to help Andros defeat Titian."

Zhane nodded in agreement. "He'd better hurry. Andros just left the ship," said Zineen.

The Silver Ranger jumped up and ran out of the cave to get away from them. Zineen pulled out of Zhane's mind and focused solely on Zarkin. "What happened to his face?" she asked.

Zarkin laughed. "Don't ask."

TBC


End file.
